DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The James Graham Brown Cancer Center is the Cancer Program of the University of Louisville. The overall goal of this P20 application is to obtain support for the planning activities necessary to achieve NCI designation as a Comprehensive Cancer Center within the next five years. The University of Louisville has made designation of the Brown Cancer Center as a Comprehensive Cancer Center its highest objective in the Challenge for Excellence program over the next decade. The University President and Vice-President for Health Affairs have recognized the difficulty of this task by making a substantial financial and space commitment to the Cancer Center. The resources required to support the necessary growth for the development of a Comprehensive Cancer Center have been committed. In fact, the JGBCC fundraising campaign has generated firm commitments for $55 million of the $100 million goal in the past year. This commitment has resulted in the recruitment of an experienced Director and thirty new faculty during the past two years. A Strategic Plan which builds on pre-existing strengths of the Brown Cancer Center and narrowly focused new recruitment will allow the accomplishment of this goal. This plan relies heavily on the advice of an External Advisory Committee comprised of Cancer Center Directors and scientific leaders from around the country. In addition, an Internal Advisory Committee will provide counsel on the integration of the Brown Cancer Center programs into the University of Louisville research infrastructure. The Strategic Plan includes the development of four scientific programs and one developmental program. The four scientific programs are: Molecular Targets; Chemokine and Growth Factors; Developmental Therapeutics; and Cancer Prevention and Control. The developmental Stem Cell Biology Program (currently in the Chemokine & Growth Factors Program) will evolve into an independent scientific program. Additionally, establishment of the Brown/Norton Cancer Hospital will provide much of the clinical growth which will be necessary to support growing clinical research programs.